The present invention is directed to a system for facilitating the manual or mechanical translation of an object, such as for example a sliding door, window, or suspended object moving horizontally along a track, using magnets to reduce the weight of the object and therefore reduce the force needed to transfer the object from one location to another.
Systems for moving objects such as doors and windows using magnets are known in the art. Some of the various strategies for employing magnets to reduce weight are discussed below.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0150518 to Van't elfde et al.
Van't elfde et al. discloses a sliding panel for use in an architectural opening that is connected either at its top edge or bottom edge to a carrier that supports the panel with magnetic system that includes a magnet and a ferrous member. The magnet is positioned on either the carrier or the panel and the ferrous member is on the other carrier or the panel with the magnet attracting the ferrous member to connect the panel to the carrier.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0100152 to Busch
Busch discloses a magnetic drive system for driving a door leaf in a driving direction. The drive system includes a row of magnets disposed in the driving direction and having a longitudinal direction, the magnets being arranged so that magnetizations of the magnets reverse in accordance with a predetermined pattern; and a coil arrangement comprising a plurality of coil cores and a plurality of coils, the coils being wound around respective coil cores and spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction of the row of magnets. When energized, the magnetic coils interact with the magnets to generate a thrust force for driving the door leaf in the driving direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,993 to Johnson
Johnson discloses panels, windows, doors or the like that are slidably positioned in a vertical plane for movement only in such vertical plane. The door or other article is supported by means of pairs of elongated permanent magnet attached to the door and to an associated frame means whereby the magnets, extending at least substantially the width of the door and frame and support or float the door for lateral movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,765 to Karita
Karita discloses a door that uses magnets to suspend the door as it transitions between a closed position and an open position, and a support device for supporting the door. The support device includes a magnet mounted on one of the door and the stationary structure, and a member of a magnetic material mounted on the other of the door and the stationary structure. The magnet and said magnetic member cooperate with each other to produce a magnetic force therebetween to support at least part of the weight of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,516 to Kabout
Kabout describes a sliding door consisting of a door panel, a series of permanent magnets arranged on the top edge of the panel and a guide strip of magnet-sensitive material arranged on the upper side of the door recess. This allows the door panel to be suspended from the recess by means of the magnetic action and is slidably reciprocal along the strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,346 to Singiser et al.
Singiser et al. discloses a sliding door or window supporting system which has a stationary frame with a bottom track and a sliding portion that slides from a closed position to an open position. The bottom portion of the sliding portion and the upper surface of stationary frame track are provided with one or more magnets having identical magnetic polarity, thereby creating repulsion between the bottom of the sliding portions and the stationary track. The opposing magnetic forces support the sliding door and purportedly allow for a smooth, easy sliding action due to the reduction in the weight of the door.
Japanese Patent No. JP403194084 to Tabuchi
Tabuchi discloses two guide rollers that are rotatably supported to a suspension metal mounted to an upper end of a sliding door and an auxiliary rail installed therebetween. A rare earth magnet is secured to an upper piece of the suspension metal and the weight of the sliding door is supported by means of a powerful attraction force between a rail and the magnet.
Korean Patent No. 2008077871 to Geun
Geun discloses a door supported by a door frame and a door floating unit installed at a top/bottom surface of the door and at a top/bottom surface of the door frame. A magnet is installed at an upper frame or lower frame and also on the door. A driving unit is installed at the upper frame and top of the door. An electro-magnet or fixed magnet is mounted at the top of the door. A drive wheel faces the electro-magnet and provided with poles on an outer surface. A motor drives the drive wheel.
While each of these systems utilize magnets to aid in sliding a door from one location to the other, each system suffers one of several drawbacks including undue complexity, cost, and reliability. The present invention, on the other hand, is a cost effective, commercially feasible system that can be applied to many applications beyond the door and window utilization.